A Stepping Stone in Life
by ljsilver44
Summary: For me, this was a big deal. This meant I was alive. Nobody in Citi Stadium will forget this celebration. Happy Post-Movie/Book


Hey Everyone. I really love this series. I'm super excited for an eventual sequel, and have been filling my time reading everyone else's stories. But there aren't that many yet, so I decided to write one of my own! I'm not an action writer, so I'm focusing on a different part of R's life. I'm rusty at writing, so hopefully this isn't too bad!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**A STEPPING STONE IN LIFE**

For me, this was a big deal. This meant I was alive. This meant I was accepted, that I had been forgiven. This meant that I had contributed to society. I was a part of the healing and the rebuilding. With this action, I would take the reconstruction of society a step farther. This may be a stepping stone in my life, but it was a stepping stone for humanity, as well.

This would be the first of its kind since the apocalypse had happened. No one had time for frivolities like this. It wasn't essential. You weren't able to spend hours celebrating, nor could you have that many humans gathered in one area. The smell would be too strong and they would be too distracted to protect if needed.

So yes. Symbolically, this was a big deal.

My own healing had taken time. I had to remember what being alive meant. Death didn't come with very many responsibilities. Especially as the bonies had controlled our actions, our entire existence, really. So there wasn't too much we had to worry about. Making this choice today meant that I had control over my actions. This is more affirmation to me than any breath of air could be. I am alive.

But this isn't just my choice, and that's what makes it even more special. This is Julie's choice. This is General Grigio's choice. This is Nora's choice. This is M's choice. Everyone has a part to play today. Really, all of Citi Stadium is playing a part today.

It's hard to forget how much this means to everyone. How much healing that this celebration will create.

A few months ago no one would have considered this a possibility. Aside from what is happening right now, this union between a human and a zombie? No one would've thought it possible. No one would have thought a zombie could befriend, hold emotions, function.

Zombies had never met Julie before. I had never met Julie before. And that's how everything changed.

Julie meant life and love and energy. She is spirit. She is everything to live for and hold on to; the antivirus that has infected everyone with happiness and life. And that's why it feels like I have been standing here for eternity. This waiting, with everyone staring at me while all I can do is stare at the doors, waiting for them to open and reveal Julie and bring her back to me, feels worse than any length of time I spent in limbo as the undead.

When the doors do finally open, I let out a deep, glorious breath. It's silly, but I will never take for granted what it means to be able to absorb oxygen.

A few people walk out before it's Julie's turn. They all smile at me. I think they know how anxious I am to see her. I know it hasn't been long since our last kiss, but to me, it feels like eternity.

M and Nora walk out the doors together. It is incredible to see how they have both changed since Julie and I met. Nora, never one to lack spirit, glows with happiness and confidence. She has played a big part in healing as Julie's right hand in leading the cure. Next to her, M looks alive. He smiles at me as he comes to my side.

Squeezing my shoulder, M gives me a smile. While we can talk easily now, we don't need speech at the moment. M understands.

At long last, Julie appears next to her father. My heart feels as though it could burst with love and excitement as I watch her slowly walk closer to me. I know that nothing can compare to how beautiful she is when she just wakes up or when she races me around the track in the stadium, just to prove that I can move with agility again. And I know I will keep loving her more than the day before. Even so, my heart feels likes it is about to burst, because I know the meaning of this procession.

As General Grigio places Julie's hand in mine, the healing begins. General Grigio has placed his trust in me, an ex-zombie. He believes in the love between Julie and I. I see a few friends, and many strangers, with tears in their eyes as they, too, understand what this action means.

I give Julie a smile. I can only hope she understands how much love is behind that smile. I want to tell her that she means the world to me, that because of her, I am alive. She has brought the world, and me, back from a dark place. She is my light.

I know there will be a time for telling her this later. So instead of words, I squeeze her hand and turn my back to my friends and the rest of Citi Stadium as they try to keep dry eyes. I face another man and he starts to speak. There is happiness in his eyes as he looks at Julie and I. I am trying to pay attention, but Julie is very distracting. Her clothes are as bright white as the beacon of energy and life she gives off. I am drawn to her. I steal one more glance at her before I pay attention, knowing that I will only have one opportunity for this. I must relish every second. I have missed the first few words, but I smile as the man continues his speech for Julie and I.

"…to join this Man and this Woman in holy matrimony."

* * *

Don't lie, you want it to happen ;)


End file.
